


Brothers

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black loves his little brother, Regulus. Here is a normal day within the Black family for Sirius and Regulus...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Brothers – Rating K+  
> Summary – Sirius Black loves his little brother, Regulus. Here is a normal day within the Black family for Sirius and Regulus...  
> Pairings – Orion/Walburga  
> Challenge – I Dare You Challenge, Sirius & Regulus sibling fic.

**Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London, England**

**17** **th** **March 1965**

"Siri." I heard my little brother say. "Can we play riding horsey?"

I love my little brother, Regulus. I love him too much to refuse his request to play with him. As I get on my knees, ready to play, I hear my mother walk into the nursery.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" my mother shrieked, sounding like a banshee. "What the hell are you doing on your knees like a common Mudblood. Get up right now!"

"But…but mother, I was entertaining Reggie." I replied, getting off my knees. I saw my brother starting to cry as mother shouted at me. I knew then that she was going to blow a head gasket.

"Regulus Arcturus Black. Stop your whining otherwise I will get your father to tan your hide when he gets back from seeing your grandfather." Mother said. Regulus instantly stopped, his face in fear of the punishment that could be melted out by our father, Orion Black. I remember once that I had asked father once why he often visited our grandfather, Arcturus Black, to which I got a backhander from him.

Once mother left, I went back to Reggie and gave him a brotherly hug.

"I love you Siri." Regulus told me, hugging me back. "You are the best."

"Reggie, I love you too little brother." I replied. "I love you too."

We played with the toys that our father permitted our relatives, like Great Aunt Cassie, grandfather Arcturus and Aunt Dorea brought us, our father saying that they had the right idea until it was time for our evening meal, then we were sent to bed, Kreacher following us until we were in bed and asleep.

I don't know what my father means by the right idea, but I will always take care of my little brother

**Author's Note:**

> Written whilst under the influence of Becks Blue and Costa Coffee...  
> This story uses themes and characters from the Harry Potter series by JK Rowling, whose rights as author are respected.  
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
